


Durmiendo Juntos

by gummyrubi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slight fluff, i wonder if it counts technically as, sleeping, when will mayuaka ever sleep in my fics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Normalmente Akashi y Mayuzumi duermen juntos pero claro que Mayuzumi está leyendo y Akashi no puede dormir sin él.





	Durmiendo Juntos

—¿Porqué sigues despierto?— la suave voz de Akashi quebró el silencio de la noche, sorprendiendo a Mayuzumi. Él levantó la vista, con cara de culpable y alzó el libro en sus manos para que Akashi lo viera. —Claro. Debí saberlo.— Él bostezó pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Se acercan las dos de la mañana y ambos tenían clases en unas horas. Deberían de estar dormidos, Mayuzumi pensó que Akashi ni notó que no se fue a dormir después de él.

—Sabes que no puedo dejar un libro bueno,— Mayuzumi respondió en voz baja. Él vio como Akashi caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de el muy sin novedad. Algo que Akashi no solía hacer. Mayuzumi se aclaró su garganta. —Nomás seguiré despierto otra media hora, quizás. Ya casi acabo. Regresa a la cama.—

Akashi no era uno de ellos quien podía dormirse donde sea. Tenía dificultades yendo a dormir si no estaba a gusto en su cama, envuelto con todas las cobijas. La sala no estaba fría pero no se comparaba con el cuarto que compartían. —Descuida. Dormiré aquí hasta que acabes.— Akashi se hizo a gusto inclinándose contra Mayuzumi y dejando que su cabeza caiga sobre el hombro de él. Akashi no tenía que ir al laboratorio de biología ni tenía un examen mañana así que él podía descansar aquí un rato.

Mayuzumi alzó una ceja pero luego se rió cuando Akashi no dijo ni una sola palabra más. Básicamente le había dicho que lo extrañaba. Se le hacía chistoso el humor de su novio. Claro que nunca se lo diría porque él valoraba sus libros y no quería que un Akashi avergonzado tomara su venganza contra sus pobres libros.

Mayuzumi se movió, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Akashi, luego esperó a establecerse más cómodamente para después regresar su atención al libro.

Él sintió cuando la respiración de Akashi se equilibró en cuanto Mayuzumi regresó al punto culminante del cuento. De ver sabido que Akashi lo iba seguir entonces Mayuzumi se hubiera quedado en su cuarto, para que el pelirrojo no se hubiera molestado.

Él estaba en su último año de la universidad y Akashi iba en su penúltimo año. Apenas el año pasado se mudaron juntos a un pequeño apartamento. Akashi fue el de la idea de mudarse juntos y al principio Mayuzumi estaba preocupado pero se sorprendió al ver que bien salió todo y fácil funcionaban juntos.

Mayuzumi besó la frente de Akashi distraídamente, sonriendo cuando Akashi se movió en reacción al besó mientras dormía. Mayuzumi nunca esperó llegar aquí en su vida, en una relación estable, trabajando mientras estudiaba, y viviendo con su novio en su propio hogar, pero estaba definitivamente contento que así terminaron las cosas.

Por la mañana, Akashi y Mayuzumi iban a  despertarse adoloridos por haber dormido en el sofá pero seguían contentos.

Esto no era un cuento de hadas donde lo malo pasaba y luego tenían su fin felíz, porque había días que eran más malos que buenos, pero en fin todo terminó bien para ellos dos. No sabían todo lo que les iba pasar en sus futuros, pero por ahorita en el presente, estaban agradecidos y felices. 

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa, no estoy impuesta a escribir en español pero lo quize tratar jajaja [por favor diganme si tengo muchos typos/errores :( ]  
> Encuentrenme en mi [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) o en mi [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) para hablar más de mayuaka conmigo! :D


End file.
